Electronic display devices are commonly used today in many applications, including portable highway safety signs, billboards, scoreboards, and other informational displays. These display devices consist of multiple rows and columns of individual display elements which constitute controllable pixels in a visual display. Certain patterns of the display elements can be programmed to create any desired message or design.
Electronic display elements for use in electronic display devices are known in the art. One such display element includes an opaque panel having an aperture provided therein and an associated flap which is pivotable from a first position covering the aperture to a second position uncovering the aperture. The side of the flap which faces an observer when the aperture is covered has a non-reflective surface. The other side of the flap which faces the observer when the flap is uncovered has a highly reflective surface. Accordingly, when the flap is opened, light is emitted through the aperture and reflected from the reflective surface of the flap towards the observer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,193 to Huber et al. describes an electronic display element having a translucent lens in a panel aperture and a pivotable flap which covers and exposes the lens.
The present invention provides a translucent lens which effectively transmits light originating from behind it without significant interference, and reflects light originating from in front of it.